Remember
by Metallic Sharpie
Summary: Her lord abandoned her 5 years ago, leaving her broken and bitter. A youkai is brought back from the dead with no memories of his past life, wanted by many demons. What will happen when they meet? What is Sesshomaru planning? How will Inuyasha react?
1. Forgotten

**Remember**

Chapter 1

_Forgotten_

_Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember_

'Where... Where am I?' The man lifted his upper body, holding it up as he rested against his elbows. His eyes darted around his surroundings. He was in a forest, a clearing in a forest but why was he here?

Lifting a clawed hand to his face to run it through his hair, he aburtly stopped. 'Claws?' He examined the elongated nails in confusion, then to notice the blue jagged stripe on his wrist. Sitting up now, he raised his other hand to find the same stripe across his other wrist. 'Do they mean something?' A strong breeze whipped through his long hair, revealing its silver shine to his eyes. He tucked the lock that managed to get in his face behind his pointed ear. His eyes narrowed,

'Why don't I have any memories?' The man rose from the ground with a frown darkening his features. 'Who am I?' Well, it seems he would have to find someone in the area and hope they know who he was. Deciding that was really the only thing he could think of to do this moment, he strolled throughout the forest until a big, ugly... thing blocked his path and it seemed quite angry at him.

"You! What are you doing alive!?" The ugly being roared, baring off-white fangs that were roughly the same size of his arm. 'What am I doing... alive?' He wanted answers not more questions that made no sense. He couldn't have died if he stood before the thing now, he must be mistaking him for someone else.

"You must be mistaked---"

"How dare you play games with me, Touga!? I would never forget the face of the one who slaughtered my kin!" It swiped its large claws at him which the man found he could dodge with ease.

'Touga? That must be my name... but I've ever seen this being before.' He landed on the ground softly, 'Much less slaughter his kin.'

The being continued with false accusations as it slashed and growled at the man who was at a lost at what to do. The man felt himself get annoyed by the irrational being's actions then in the dark recess of his mind, he heard a whisper of violence.

A dark, haunting voice, raw with power and bloodlust it spoke. (Kill him.) Touga instinctively narrowed his eyes, what was this voice? (He dares to challenge your power, to threaten your life by means of his pathetic attacks.)

(That demon is looking for a fight, Inu no Taishou.) The darkness wrapped around his mind. Claws and fangs elongated as his entire being pulsed with pure demonic energy.

(And for his actions,) The offensive being suddenly stopped its rage of attacks and stared at his opponent in awe. An ominous wind swirled around the clearing, carried with it a promised death whispered in the being's ear.

(He should die.)

The crack of Touga's knuckles and the crackle of a demonic whip was the only warning the being received for in a second his head was cut clean off his shoulders and onto the ground. With the threat eliminated, the demonic energy calmed and the voice crawled back into the back of his mind.

Touga stared wide-eyed at the slaughtered being before him, he did this?

'No, I couldn't have.' His hands held his head which was throbbing painfully, 'I can't remember.'

But now was not the time to dwell on the dead of one who was trying to kill him, he continued on his way to nothingness without gracing the fallen being with a glance.

—

"Rin!" The one woman being called sighed dramatically, being caught of going to far from the village. She turned to see who had been her caretaker for 5 years, Ayumi.

"You should not leave the village, Rin! Demons will surely–"

"Eat me, rape me, torture me–Yeah, I know." Rin finished for her. The older woman gave her a withering look, but noticed the tinge of sadness in her voice. She knew what was going through her little girl's mind and she knew nothing would make her stop believing what would never happen.

"I just feel so... trapped here. Can't I go out for just a few minutes?" Seeing Ayumi's disapproving look, Rin continued to nag, "I know how to defend myself, you know that! I'll make sure to arrive before sunset, I promise!" Ayumi sighed,

"Alright. But I'm holding you up to that promise, girl!" Rin grinned, that which did not reach her eyes before running off into the forest, disappearing in the immense greens of bushes and leaves. Ayumi continued to stare despite not being able to see the girl's form anymore.

She felt a tug at the bottom of heart, a silent voice warning her in the corner of her mind. Something will happen, her dulled human instincts told her that much. The woman's onyx stare fell to the ground; will it be a good thing or bad? But her instincts refused to give her that much.

She would have to rely on the gods that nothing would harm her beloved Rin, physically or emotionally.

—

'Why is everyone trying to kill me?' Touga thought irritably as he grunted in pain from the poisonous bite a snake demon decided to give on his side.

Evidently, he has done a lot of killing.

A lot.

And every relative of every demon he slaughtered in the life he did not remember wanted revenge. They talked about how they thought they lost their chance since, apparently, he really was suppose to be dead. Then why did he walk this plane of the living?

With a warm body and a beating heart?

A clean swipe of his powerful claws and the snake demon soon fell and hissed his last breath. Clutching his side, he damned his luck for encountering a venomous demon. How could he fight when the poison was pumping in his blood, dulling his senses and sapping his strength? He needed rest where he was peaceful, where he was safe.

'But now this tree would have to do.' He dropped near the tree without grace, his back resting against the bark. In mere seconds, his eyes slid closed as his body continued to fight the poison.

—

Rin looked back at the horizon, orange tints began to taint the blue sky. Sunset was commencing much to early to the young woman's liking. She loved to venture into the forest, the dangers meant nothing to her anymore and that matters where the blooming wildflowers she longed to pick like in her younger years. Yes, she was definitely spoiled under Sesshomaru's care for those two unforgettable years.

'Sesshomaru...' Rin's usual blank eyes sadden with the thought of the man that saved her life, protected her, cared for her, and left her. Dumped in a human village without promising to return, despite her young age at the time she knew, she knew...

"_Lord Sesshomaru, when will you be returning?" The little girl asked her savior with her usual grin, an innocent question that was always rewarded with an appropriate answer or action._

_But all she received was a look he gave over his shoulder, that look she would never forget. The alien softness in his otherwise icy gold eyes, the flickers of sadness and regret, the slight sagging of his board shoulders and then his retreating back followed by the dragon she cared for and the imp she grew to love. _

_She knew what it meant and her grin faded with tears prickling her pain-stricken eyes. He was not returning. He was leaving her here, with humans in a human village where other humans might attack.. She lost her family again and the experience chilled her to the bone._

_She felt dead for the fourth time in her short life but instead of reviving her,_

_he was walking away from her shattered mind and broken heart_.

Rin's hand covered her mouth, muffling the choked sobs that erupted from her. The pain of the memory was so vivid, so real as if she was reliving the experience oppose to just recalling it. She still didn't understand why, why he had left her. Maybe she should have listened to Jaken.

Perhaps she was annoying her lord with her questions, her childish antics, and her smiles.

Maybe he had enough and that's why he left her behind...

'But then why did he look so sad, so guilty, so regretful? Why would he do it if he didn't want to? What forced him to make that decision?'

Rin knew she would have to stop soon, questioning that day was pointless. It only hurt her and ended up in more questions with no answers. With a heaving sigh, she wiped away her frustrated tears with a hiccup and a sniffle.

She had sworn that when she was trained well-enough and old-enough to leave the village, she would hunt her lord down. Hunt him down to the ends of the world and demand an explanation. She would not take his silence, she would not take his cold glares or remarks, she would not back away and leave him. May he hold Tokijin to her throat but she still get the explanation she deserved or die trying.

Sadness turned to anger rather quickly in her mind as she kicked the innocent rocks on the ground to release her pent-up emotions. She hadn't noticed who dead into the forest she had gone or how the sun was already a quarter way down on the horizon and at this particular moment she didn't care. That is until a figure leaning on a tree, clad in a white attire, caught in the corner of her eye.

She hid behind a tree, shrugging off the feeling of deja vu, and stared upon the near-angelic being.

'Sesshomaru?'

**End of Chapter 1**

_Who is the obvious angel-like being that has caught Rin's eye? Where is Sesshomaru now? What about the Inu gang?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics to 'Remember' by Disturbed.

**A/N:** A pairing I frankly never seen done, was inspired by the brief InuDad/Rin interaction in my other fanfic 'Angel' which you should also check out. ;D

Reviews are loved! ;3


	2. Demon?

**Remember**

Chapter 2

_Demon...?_

She hid behind a tree, shrugging off the feeling of deja vu, and stared upon the near-angelic being.

'Sesshomaru?'

Cautiously, Rin walked over to the being resting against the tree and with the feeling of deja vu lingering heavily on her mind, it did not surprise in the slightest when the demon shot up with fangs gleaming, eyes red with pain and bloodlust. But what did surprise her was how much this man looked like her former lord. The demon calmed, his face returning into its more humanoid look, Rin stepped forward till she stood beside the familiar man. He noticed the recognition in her eyes.

"So, you know who I am as well?" He rested back on the bark of the tree, "Out to kill me like the others?" Rin instantly shook her head,

"No, no. You just look a lot like someone I used to know." She knelt down, eyes tinged with worry when she noticed his wounds, "You are injured... Can you stand? My village is just down this hill—"

"It would be best if I stayed out here." He winced at the stinging sensation of the poison, "I do not want to bring harm to your village." Rin frowned in defeat before once again glancing at the horizon. 'I have to head back soon.' Biting her bottom lip, she looked at the familiar youkai's shimmering golden eyes. They were brighter than Sesshomaru's, with more emotion, more life. She rose from her place, deciding to head back before she asked,

"Promise me you won't die, that you'll be here when the sun rises?" Touga raised an elegant eyebrow at the girl's odd request. Would it make a difference to her regardless? He noted her piercing gaze, stiff shoulders and could vaguely see her chewing her bottom lip. It all told him it would matter to her though he could not phantom why, he nodded to the young woman.

Her chocolate brown gaze glittered with relief; a smile curled her lips, which soon transformed into a grin, revealing a set of glimmering white teeth. Those eyes, that expression sent a pang of painful nostalgia through his heart; a forgotten remembrance of a woman he knew long ago but his mind could not form the woman's image, no matter how hard he strained. He watched the mysterious woman's retreating back until she was out of sight.

--

The news was spread like wild fire throughout Japan, the most feared dog general that once walked this plane is roaming once again. The leaders of packs, tribes, head of clans and of land were angered, vengeful and more than anything afraid. Afraid of that roll of demonic power, the pressure of youki that crushed their own. It did not take long for the news to reach the ears of a certain dog-hanyou...

"What the hell are you going on about?! That's impossible!" The flea demon sighed; yes, it was hard to believe even for himself but if these rumors were true then they must find the dog general quickly.

"Its quite... odd, yes, but we must confirm these rumors, Inuyasha! What if your father is still wandering around--"

"Keh, I'm not gonna waste my time besides I'm sure Sesshomaru would be more than happy to go look for him." The hanyou spat; the flew instantly panicked.

"No, please, Sesshomaru can't find him! Inuyasha, I beg of you to understand, he might kill him!" Inuyasha halted in his usual jumping from tree to tree. He looked down on the demon flea that was currently bowed on his shoulder.

"Why the hell would he do that!?" Myouga broke into a nervous sweat, realizing he might to reveal more than he is allowed to but if it was to insure Touga's safety...

"Your brother and father never really, uhm, got along you see..." The flew started to fidget under the hanyou's intense gaze. Ah, yes, they never really spoke about his father and Sesshomaru so Inuyasha must be listening and storing every word. "... After the announcement..." The flea attempted to vaguely finish...

"What announcement?" And failed. The flea sighed,

"The announcement of the separation of his mother and father. He completely changed after that... He blamed your father for the separation." An uncomfortable silence settled between Inuyasha and Myouga risked a glance at the hanyou, but Inuyasha was looking straight ahead with his unruly bangs shadowing his eyes.

"So, where is the old man?" The flea jumped, bounced, and practically flew with joy.

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha! I knew you would understand! The rumors are centered in the south, so he must be around there!" And off, the ancient flea and the young hanyou started their search for his master, for his father.

--

'That should be enough.' Rin secured the items in the small night bag before sneaking out her hut. The sun set long ago and night fell, the moon casting an eerie glow on the land. She headed straight to the forest as quietly as she could in her quick pace. If the youkai got attacked by one of the snake demons in the area, then the poison could take days to leave the demon's system. She did not want him to pointlessly suffer when she had the antidote at home.

After quite awhile of jumping over roots, dodging low branches and seeking past small demon settlements, she finally reached the youkai she met not so long ago. She frowned when she noticed he had yet to fall asleep. "You'll never heal like that." Radiant gold clashed with beaming brown, a smile tugged the young woman's lips when she trotted up beside the youkai. "I forgot to ask before, what is your name?"

"Touga." He rasped, his eyelids closing shut. Rin jumped into action, removing her bag and searching the antidote. He sounded weak, tired, sick... Finding the pink-tinted glass bottle in a much longer time than she wished, she opened it and ordered the demon to drink as she pressed it against his lips. Touga shot a distrusting glance towards her,

"Please, I only wish to help." The worry and concern that laced her voice and painted her eyes served to only confuse the demon more. How could she care so much for a simple stranger? He accepted whatever concoction the young woman was trying to give him, only to growl dangerously as he pulled away after only a sip. It felt as if the liquid had left a trail of fire from his lips down to his stomach and hoped he did not have to drink more. When the young woman closed the bottle and returned it to the bag, he felt the need to thank _someone_. "You are lucky you are demon and don't have to drink a lot of that." He heard her mumble. Demon?

"What is 'demon'?" He though, he recalled hearing quite a bit throughout the whole day and could only establish that is was a type of person or race. He noticed the puzzled look he received from the woman, realizing he had thinking his thoughts out loud.

"Demon is..." Rin blanked out, how did this man not know what demon was? She pointed to him, "Demon is you." How else could she describe it without painting a bad picture? Touga's brows knotted in puzzlement, demon was him? She bit her bottom lip, knowing the man did not understand. She grabbed his hand and compared it to hers.

"See, you have claws... I don't." She then revealing her pearly white teeth. "I don't have fangs, but you do." She gestured to his hair. "Also uncommon hair color and eyes. Oh, and your demon markings. You are more than likely faster and stronger than most humans, you might also have strange powers..." A brief flash of a bright whip, growing from his fingertips flashed across his mind. "And uhm, you heal quicker, age much slower..." Rin rubbed her chin in thought, "That's all I can think of right now..." Suddenly, she smiled.

"The pain from the poison is all gone now right?" Touga blinked, he had not noticed the absence of that particular stinging. The demon simply nodded as he looked away; the girl frowned. "I'll be right back." Rin promised as she darted into the forest, heading toward the nearby stream. She back shortly after with a bowl of water, three fish, two leafs, three sticks and firewood.

The demon watched as the girl balanced everything in her grasp, setting them down without a problem. She started a fire, much to his relief and set the fish to cook. She walked over to him with the bowl of water and a clean, white cloth; she knelt beside him. Without warning, she went to his haori and removed it with ease. A low growl rumbled off the demon's chest, and what a fine chiseled chest it was... "What are you doing?

"I am going to clean your wound as the fish is cooking." Rin replied, completely unfazed by his warning growl. Something like that doesn't scare her anymore. With a sigh, she began to clean the demon's wound that was healing quite fast in her opinion. 'Sesshomaru's wounds would not even heal this quickly.' She thought, noticing it was more of dry blood staining his side than the actually wound marring it.

Done with cleaning, she looked back up at Touga to find his golden gaze watching her intently. She saw the slight pink flush his cheeks before he looked away and Rin could not help but giggle at him. He may look like her former lord, and be related, but certainly had their differences. Sesshomaru would never be embarrassed at being caught staring, in fact he would just continue staring until you were the one embarrassed. Rin sighed again with a downcast look, there she went, thinking about him again. "Does something trouble you?" She glanced up at him, noting he was still looking away.

"You remind me of someone... of someone who was dear to me." She rose walked to the fire, turning the fish to cook evenly. "Though he did not die, he left me behind." Answering the unspoken question that lingered in the air, she stared into the fire with blank eyes, a blank expression.

"I see." Was all he could say, what else? He was not obligated to comfort this woman...

"You said many persons were trying to kill you, why is that?" Touga stiffened at the question, would she believe him?

"I have killed many in my past... life, it seems. They say I have been dead for over 200 years. I do not remember being alive, I do not remember dying." He saw surprise, and oddly enough a type of recognition and disappointment flicker in her eyes.

"So you were not revived by Sesshomaru then." 'That name...'

"_Is this what you want to see!?"_

"Sesshomaru...?" The name rolled off his tongue, all too familiar.

"_Is this what you wanted...? Are you happy?"_

"Sound familiar? It should... You... You look a lot like him, well, more like he looks a lot like you."

"_How can you lie to me...?"_

"What do you mean?"

(Demons do not abandon their kin.)

Rin shifted in her place quite nervously, was it ok to say? She looked into his eyes, his powerful gaze seemed to pull the truth out of her. "He is your first son."

"_I know... I am not what you wanted."_

**End of Chapter 2**

_How will Touga take this new portion of his forgotten life?_

_Does Sesshomaru know of his father's resurrection?_

_Where is Inuyasha heading?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**MetallicSharpie: **I am a total idiot.

God knows how long chapter 2 was sitting in my microSD and I have not uploaded it.

Thought I already did.

Well here it is!

Reviews are loved! ;3


	3. To Love A Demon

**Remember**

Chapter 3_  
To Love A Demon_

"_I know... I am not what you wanted." _

Touga groaned, his clawed hands moved to clutch his pounding head. So many things, so many memories rushed at once, of a boy, one who he...

(That I will never forgive.) His youkai hissed.

"Are you alright!?" Rin exclaimed, worry tinged her gaze. Touga nodded,

"I-I'm fine."

"_You should have told me sooner." A young boy rasped, voice cracking with pain. He looked so much like him. "Then I wouldn't have wasted your time..." He bit back a sob, "Lord Touga."_

"Arrggh!" His head felt as if it was going to jump out of his skull, along with his heart, this pain he had no idea where it came from. Nothing could have been worse than it, he felt it grab and twist his heart, poke and prob his brain. Dammit, it was probably better if the two jumped out of his body.

"_Can dad play with me?"_

"_Play..?" His voice... he couldn't recognize it, so cold, so harsh... "You are too old to be playing, boy, I will not have a prissy little demon running my lands when I am gone! Go back to your studies now...!" He turned his back on the child, "...before I beat some sense in you..., Sesshomaru." _

"Touga!" Rin's voice ripped through the harsh memories, pulled him out of emotions he could not even begin to control and brought him back to reality. Slightly drowsy, he raised his gaze to the young woman's, unaware of the pleading look in his eyes.

"I hurt him..." Rin's expression saddened, and with heavy reluctance, nodded.

"He would get very sharp, harsh when the topic of you came up... but he never once let it seep into his voice, he still held his respect to his former lord." The woman informed him, hands clutched at her lap. "He never told nor even mentioned to me... why... And I could do nothing to ease his hidden pain." Touga lowered his gaze to the floor, shame left an awful taste in his mouth. "But you can. I know you can... but you have to _try_, like you mean it."

"That boy would want nothing but my de-bodied head rolling on the forest floor... and I can not blame him. I have made him into a cold, heartless monster, the person I once was." The human grabbed his clawed hand with her two petite human hands, resting his on her beating heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru still has a heart." Rin stated quietly, Touga felt her steady heartbeat under his palm, marveled at how quicker it seemed to beat compared to his own. "And as long as its still beating, you have a chance to make it right." She then placed his hand on his own heart, "Just as you did with yourself."

(Divider)

"There has been a disturbance near Rin's village, milord." Jaken stated with care, he didn't want to be receiving the end of his master's wrath. "A large amount of youki... and r-rumors are flying about h-how... " The imp shuddered and hid behind his thin staff, "H-how... it is y-y-your..."

"My what, Jaken?" The baritone voice made the imp nearly fall and choke on air.

"...Y-y-your sire, milord. Its said t-t-that he has r-returned..." Jaken squeaked at the spike of youki in the room, the raw power that cackled in the air and shocked his weak skin. "B-but nothing has been confirmed yet, milord! I will send someone right away to either find the truth or kill the falsehood!"

"That will not be necessary." The Western Lord turned on his heel, leaving the room with a frightened imp on his tail.

(Divider)

"Please, allow me to travel with you." Rin pleaded, as the now fully-healed youkai rose from his spot against the tree. Touga gave her a look and began to walk away,

"No." Rin inwardly frowned and raced up to stand in his way,

"Where do you plan to go?" She noticed the tightness in his expression, "I know this island like the back of hand, Touga. I know where its safe, where its dangerous..." She wanted to get out of that damn village and wander the island again! She seemed to have reached the youkai on some level... until he shook his head,

"Too many are after me, you will be in constant danger." And that's _exactly_ what she wanted! She wanted the adventure, the action, along with the moments of peace. She was utterly deprived of life since she settled into the human vi— No, she_ never _settled. She never found her place there...

"I know how to fight. I am not a little girl anymore!" The young woman exclaimed, not missing Touga's puzzled look. Why was he looking at her like—'Oh gods...' Anymore? What was she doing...? Her eyes showed her Touga, but her mind showed her Sesshomaru and she was responding as if... Her gaze dropped to the grass, not believing herself.

"I suppose... you can... accompany me." Touga replied with great reluctance, she noticed. Rin smiled up at older youkai and their gazes stayed locked for quite some time until Rin finally broke the silence.

"May I... gather some things from my village? Very quickly, I know what to pack already." When the taiyoukai nodded, the human sprinted towards her village—no, not her village... 'Not anymore.' And that brought on a burst of happiness that she hadn't felt in years.

(Divider)

"So exactly how are we going to do this?" The hanyou grumbled, unsure as he raced through the treetops. He never spoken to his father, never asked about his father much, and did not even know what he looked like for most of his life. Yeah, they, along with Sesshomaru, had a little moment after the sword of hell was sealed once more but... Inuyasha sighed, at least the old dog didn't hate him like some other relatives...

"He will do no harm to you, Master Inuyasha, that is certain. Unless..." The flea sat cross-legged on the rough fire-rat of the hanyou's left shoulder. "There is a possibility that his memory is purged and the Inu no Taisho wasn't exactly kind at heart in the beginning..." Inuyasha frowned,

"What the hell are you getting me into...?" Myouga panicked,

"I assure you, that going after your father would be the best decision. Wether he is aware or not, we must take him somewhere safe until we all discuss about Sesshomaru."

"Is... Sesshomaru stronger than the old man, now...?" The old flea demon sighed,

"When his sword transformed into Bakusaiga... it signaled his rise in power among other things, your brother surpassed your sire for many months now." Myouga flailed his arms and grabbed onto the hanyou's haori when the dog made a particularly hard landing. "Is something wrong, Master Inuyasha?" He waited until a soft breeze blew in his direction again to give a small sniff,

"Think we're close." The hanyou continued on his trek, "I don't need a homicidal Sesshomaru on my ass anymore than I already do, Myouga. Why not just let him kill the man and be done with it? People are suppose to die and stay dead..." The flea couldn't resist,

"You mean how you let the priestess Kikyo die and stay dead, Master Inuyasha?" The ancient flea said with sarcasm and a slight huff. Inuyasha resisted the urge to flick the demon away for miles and forgetting about this rumor about his resurrected father. "And we do not know if its true... and if it is we must find who is responsible for being back your sire."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that now... but when you got a nearly-transformed Sesshomaru trying to claw out your face and bite off your limbs, we'll see what's your opinion then." The hanyou heard the small flea gulp,

"If only Lord Sesshomaru had grown in heart like Lord Touga with his power..." Inuyasha heard the sadness leaked into the flea's voice. It was odd hearing it. Usually if the flea was sad, it was usually in a joking manner, but Myouga wasn't joking this time.

(Divider)

Rin packed a spare kimono, some rare and extremely useful herbs, and other things she knew would need. And things she only absolutely needed. That was one thing she never understood about her weirdly-dressed friend, Kagome. They were in constant fights with demons, and were in constant travel, like her and Sesshomaru... so why would she carry such a bright yellow bag the size of a horse on her back?

Rin peered into one time, and pretty much only saw junk. Like books, too much extra clothing—not like she wore anything else than her 'uniform' anyway—an unnecessary amount of food and so many unidentifiable trinkets. Did a traveling woman really need all those things weighing her down?

The young woman snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the footfalls behind her. It was Ayumi, "What are you doing, Rin?"

"I'm... leaving." Rin responded as she packed with a more hasty pace. She heard the sharp gasp behind her,

"You're... what? Rin, you cannot travel on your ow—"

"I am being accompanied by someone." The younger of the two interrupted, turning to face her elder.

"Is it the same one who left you here?"

"No, a relative of—"

"Rin... Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ayumi put a hand in each of hers, "If you wish to travel with demons, then I wish you luck... but this... Everyday you spend traveling with youkai... is time that you could have spent finding a decent man, getting married and making a family."

"Why would I not be able to that with demons?" The question slipped her lips before she could stop it... but the older woman did not look at her in horror, but with a sad smile on her face.

"Because it's a cruel thing to do... To have them fall in love with you... Demons are near immortal, child, I know you know this. Your lifetime is just a few moments compared to theirs, and the children you will birth the same. But even then, they will outlive their children if war does not take their life first. Can you imagine...? Watching your mate wither way in a blink of an eye, and a few years later your children do the same... while you have not aged a day?"

Rin stared at her caretaker, for years the woman was warning her about demons... and now the woman was telling a story from a youkai's perspective... with sympathy in her eyes? Shock rooted her in her place, and paralyzed her body... it was as if...

"Have you fallen for a demon before...?"

"Yes, I have but I let him go... I gave him back his heart and told him to give to one worthy... one that could stay by his side for eternity because I could not. He respected my decision... that was six years ago, a year before you came, I have not encountered him since but I have not forgotten him... I can only hope he has forgotten me so he may move on—"

"B-but he loved you! He will never forget you!" Rin exclaimed, "I understand what you are trying to say, Ayumi, but... but... because our lives are short, we should allow them to cherish the moments that we make while in our youth so they can taste that happiness, so they can then free themselves when we pass to the next life. If not, they will become imprisoned with their own emotions because they don't know... Demons are not raised like we are, they are taught that emotions are not needed for living..."

"R-Rin..."

"What's cruel is to leave them_ after_ they have already fallen for you, Ayumi, he may have understood your decision but his pain will never lessen because he never got a chance to be with you! You say you returned his heart but doesn't mean he accepted it!" When the older woman stared at her with tears in her eyes, Rin stopped speaking with a pursing of her lips. She grabbed her small leather bag and slung it over her right shoulder.

"You're coming with me." Ayumi shot her a puzzled look through her tears,

"W-What...?"

"You're coming with me... so we find that demon of yours and get you two back together."

"I am not the young woman I once was—"

"You're only 25 and still, miraculously, unmarried. Its obvious someone up there wants you to be with—"

"Don't speak nonsense, child, he must have a family already—"

"Or maybe he doesn't. Maybe he is waiting for you. Maybe he isn't even alive. Maybe he doesn't love you anymore. Maybe he loves you more than ever. Maybe that despite the fact that he might have a family, he has not forgotten you. There's going to be maybe's all over this situation, Ayumi, but do you settle for maybe's?" Ayumi blinked once, twice,

"Wooo," Ayumi exhaled, running her hands through her mocha-colored hair, "I see that traveling around with that cold demon lord of ours at such a young age gave you more perception then narrow-mindedness. A bit of fire, too. Can't help to wonder what's your agenda, Rinny..." The younger woman huffed,

"The only thing on my agenda is getting you back with your lover!" Rin grabbed the older woman's hand and grabbed her to her room in the decent-sized hut. "Now hurry and pack only what's needed, I promised my companion I'll be back quickly."

(Divider)

'Where is she?' Touga stared at the line of trees a few feet way from him, what separated the powerful former demon lord from the human village. He wanted to enter and find out what was taking her, but he knew it would be a bad idea. This... demon thing he was, apparently wasn't very liked around her kind. She didn't seem to care, made a small comment how she had better experience with demons than humans... when he asked how was that, she didn't reply.

"_And if I refuse, will you kill me, your father?"_

She was an odd woman, indeed. She wasn't the least bit afraid of his fangs or claws, nor of his inhuman abilities and regeneration. The former lord began to pace, why was she so unafraid if it was so unnatural? Did it have to do with his... son? But when she spoke of him, it was always in a bittersweet tone of voice. And from what he could remember, how he left his son, the last he saw of him...

"_Why do you desire power?"_

"_My path is that of a conqueror."_

He was... Touga shuddered, the frigid gold of his son's gaze gave him chills but not of fear, but of shame, guilt. He did that. And he was far from proud of doing so.

"_Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?"_

"_I, Sesshomaru, have no need for such thing."_

'My son...' Touga clutched his head, claws digging into his silver hair. He had transformed that night with his wounds to go and... and do what? Why did he turn his back on his son once more? What did he have to do that night?

"_It's impossible! It's too risky!"_

What was impossible? Who was speaking to him? Where was he going with such wounds!?

"_Please reconsider!"_

"_I will not allow them to kill my son!"_

'Son?' But did he not just leave Sesshomaru behind?

"_He is your first son."_

That's right, Rin had told him '_first _son' which meant he must have had more than one... but where is his second son? Is he alright as well? If people were trying to kill him before what about now? Gods, he couldn't even get an image of the boy. What else happened that night? Why couldn't he remember the rest?!

"Touga?" The demon whirled around at his name, now facing Rin and an unknown older woman next to her. Both stared at him with wide eyes, the stranger's had a bit of fear flickering in them and that's when he noticed his vision was tinged a bit red. "Are you okay?" Rin whispered, it soothed something in his very core, his vision cleared.

"I'm fine." He gruffly stated before directing his attention to the stranger. "Who is she?" The woman stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Ayumi, I wish to accompany you on your travels, sir." Touga motioned the woman to rise and shot Rin a look. The younger woman bristled,

"She needs to find someone, a demon. She's been my caretaker for the past 5 years, I wish to return the favor."

"Who is it that you seek?" Ayumi fumbled through a bag a bit larger than Rin's pulling out a scarf of some sort and handing to him. Touga accepted it, bit confused as to why she passed it to him.

"Rin informed me that you are a dog demon. She thought you might pick up a scent from my... love's... scarf and be able to track him down." The brunette explained, hesitating with the word love. Touga looked down at the scarf in his clawed hand and then up at Rin. So smelling so many different things at once wasn't normal? But the younger woman only gestured to the scarf, telling him to give it a sniff. He frowned, bringing the old scarf to face and giving it a good sniff or two.

"The scent is a bit stale..."

"Its been 6 years..." Ayumi mumbled, "I won't be surprised that you can't get anything from it. I know where he used to reside but by now, he has more than likely moved on."

"We can still check!" Rin said with enthusiasm, patting Ayumi's back.. "Where was it that he last lived?"

"Near the western land's border." Touga watched Rin's face just entirely fall at those words, the hand on the older woman's back fell limp at her side. Western Lands...? That, used to be his home... if he recalled correctly... which would mean now Sesshomaru resides there.

"Then let's go!" Rin's voice was choked, and his demon growled in displeasure.

(She's in pain.)

'I am aware, but she wishes for her caretaker to find happiness.'

(You will find death to go near your son with no plan.)

'I will think of something along the way.'

They began their journey to the western border, leaving the human village behind with no goodbye's, carrying the hope of a better future in their hearts.

**End of Chapter 3**

_What is Lord Sesshomaru doing?  
__Will Inuyasha get to Touga before problems arise?  
Who is Ayumi's lover?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**MetallicSharpie:** This was on Hiatus for like a day. XD  
I really thought I wouldn't be able to type this chapter up,  
but I was wrong and now its here!  
A bit late, I know, and I apologize!

Tsunayoshi, sasyd, anon, lady sesshomaru-sama & JENN2418...

**Thank you** all for reviewing!  
I hope you all liked this new installment of '_Remember_'!

**Reviews are loved! ;3**


End file.
